


it must be true love (true love)

by GayPrincess



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, False Soulmate Marks, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: Trini knew that she shouldn’t have fallen for Kimberly Hart before she got her tattoo. It just wasn’t a smart idea, especially since there was a chance that Kimberly wasn’t going to be her soulmate. She just couldn’t help not falling for those brown eyes, she was completely screwed.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<Soulmate tattoos are given at the age of 17 and when Trini gets her's, it's wrong. There is no possible way that her idiot best friend could be her soulmate. And who was this Tommy jerk that was Kimberly's soulmate? Let's walk through Kimberly and Trini trying to keep it together when they find out that they aren't soulmates. Or are they?title from 'True Love' by P!nk





	it must be true love (true love)

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you think and give feedback. Enjoy!

Trini knew that she shouldn’t have fallen for Kimberly Hart before she got her tattoo. It just wasn’t a smart idea, especially since there was a chance that Kimberly wasn’t going to be her soulmate. She just couldn’t help not falling for those brown eyes, she was completely screwed. When they first met, Kimberly asked her for a pencil in English. A cheerleader asking a nobody for something was unheard of in this school, so Trini just sat there and looked at her with a shocked expression. 

 

Kimberly had just giggled at the girl, taking the pencil that was in Trini’s hand before turning back around. From that point forward, Trini was whipped for Kimberly and her best friend, Alicia, made sure to point that out whenever the cheerleader would walk by, waving if she saw Trini. At first, Trini thought that she was waving at Alicia, considering her best friend was the hottest and most eligible bachelorette in the school, but when she saw who Kimberly was looking at, she froze on the spot, Alicia laughing behind her. 

 

Waves and smiles were exchanged until Kimberly finally asked Trini to hang out. The two had the best time, up until Amanda and her cronies had to ruin it. They had spotted the two hanging out at the Krispy Kreme and immediately went inside. Trini remembers that day like it was yesterday.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ “Hey, Kim!”, Amanda greeted her best friend before turning to the tiny girl sitting in the chair across the table. “I see you brought a loser with you.” _

 

_ Kimberly frowned, looking at Trini and then looking back at Amanda, “Trini is not a loser.” Trini wanted to crawl under the table and hide from the world for the rest of her life. It was embarrassing enough that Amanda had called her a loser, but the fact that she had done it in front of Kimberly was even worse.  _

 

_ “Something stinks in here.”, Amanda’s nose scrunched up, the rest of the cheerleader nodding along behind her. Kimberly once again frowned. Trini knew what was coming next, pulling her beanie farther down on her head trying to hide from the embarrassment. “I think it’s the rat. Let’s give her a bath, shall we ladies?”, Amanda and the cheerleaders stepped forward, Kimberly still trying to figure out what they were doing.  _

 

_ They all dumped their drinks on Trini, as they normally did to her in the cafeteria, Alicia threatening to cut their boobs off if they ever did that to Trini again. Without Alicia here, there was no one to threaten them, at least that’s what Trini assumed. As they poured the drinks on her, Kimberly stood up pushing some of the girls, but they kept pouring. It wasn’t until one poured their hot coffee on Trini did Kimberly get murderous. The coffee splashed onto her shoulder and the tiny girl yelped, trying to hold in her tears as it went down her shoulder and onto her back.  _

 

_ Kimberly grabbed Amanda by her uniform, snarling in her face, “Don’t you ever do that to her again, do you understand?” _

 

_ Amanda scoffed, looking around at the other girls, “Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?” Kimberly smiled. That was just the response she was looking for and she reeled her fist back, punching Amanda right in the jaw. The crack sounded through the shop and a white tooth fell out of Amanda’s mouth. “You punched my tooth out!”, Amanda wailed, bringing her hand away from her mouth to see blood pooling into it. Leaning down, Kimberly picked it up and held it out to the blonde. _

 

_ “I’m sure they can put it back.”, she sassed and Amanda grabbed the tooth, running out of the restaurant with the other girls in tow. When they were gone, Kimberly rushed over to Trini, the smaller girl cowering away from her at first. “Hey, it’s ok, Trin. It’s just me.”, Kimberly touched her hand tentatively , trying not to startle her. Trini was clutching her shoulder, her skin still sizzling from the coffee. “Can I see?”, Kimberly stared at the girl, her brown eyes showing nothing but concern. Taking her hand away, Trini heard Kimberly gasp. The skin was red, a blister already showing. Kimberly reached out and touched the skin softly, Trini biting her bottom lip to keep herself from wincing.  _

 

_ “It’s fine, Kimberly.”, Trini spoke up for the first time, the taller girl looking up at her with sadness. “Happens all the time.”, Trini averted her gaze, looking anywhere but at the girl next to her. A hand cupped her cheek, turning her head to stare into chocolate eyes and Trini couldn’t look away. _

 

_ “It shouldn’t. I’ll make sure that they pay for this.”, Kimberly smiled softly at her, going back to inspecting the burn. It was then that Trini knew, she was falling hard for this girl. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

They were able to put Amanda’s tooth back, but it didn’t save Kimberly from getting kicked off the cheer squad and getting Saturday detention for the rest of the year. It was then that Kimberly cut her hair in the girl’s bathroom, claiming that she just wanted a new look, but Trini knew that she was being dramatic. For a while, Kimberly and Trini remained friends, much to the dislike of the two. Then, Trini finally got the guts to ask out Kimberly, but she backed out. It was in those moments that Trini didn’t know what she would do without her best friend.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ “Jesus, just ask her out!”, Alicia whined, throwing the ball once again at Trini’s wall, catching it when it bounced back to her. “It’s been four months, T, and junior year is almost over. Grow some damn balls, woman!” _

 

_ “What if she says no? What if she isn’t my soulmate?”, Trini paced around the room, thinking about how embarrassed she would be if she asked out Kimberly Hart and she said no. _

 

_ “For fuck’s sake, Trini!”, Alicia sat up, staring at the smaller girl. “I’m telling you that Harper told me that Kimberly said she had a huge crush on you. Also it would be pretty cruel of the universe if you fell in love with Kimberly just to have her not be your soulmate.” _

 

_ Trini nodded along, “Alright, alright. I’m gonna do it.” _

 

_ “That’s my girl!”, Alicia stood up, patting Trini on the back before the smaller girl sat down on the bed. _

 

_ “You did not just quote a Fifth Harmony song!”, the smaller girl rolled her eyes at her best friend before walking over to the door. Suddenly, all of her courage evaporated into thin air and she was turning back around, walking away from the door. “Tomorrow. I’ll do it tomorrow.”, Trini concluded, Alicia groaning at how stupid the girl was being. _

 

_ “I didn’t want to have to do this, sunshine, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”, Alicia threw the tiny girl over her shoulder, Trini kicking and yelling profanities at the blonde. As they walked to the entrance of the house, Alicia spotted Trini’s mom, “Hey, June.” _

_ The woman sneered at her daughter’s best friend, never liking the blonde even when they were children, especially since Alicia took it upon herself to call June by her first name. _

 

_ Trini looked up and smiled sheepishly at her mother, “Hey, mom.” Then, she was closing the front door behind them, her mother not able to get in a word. Alicia tossed Trini into the passenger’s seat of her car, shutting the door and climbing into the driver’s side before driving off. “Where are we going, airhead?” _

 

_ “I know where Kimberly works after school and I’m taking you there to ask her out.”, Alicia looked over to see Trini’s face pale. “Please, don’t act like you didn’t already know where she worked.” _

 

_ “That’s not what I’m scared about.”, Trini saw Alicia raise an eyebrow. “Well, it’s one of the reasons, but not the main one. Two eyes on the road, airhead!”, Trini lightly slapped Alicia’s cheek, causing the girl to scoff.  _

 

_ “Relax, sunshine. Kimberly is totally and completely in love with you. I think.”, Alicia made sure to mumble that last part as she pulled into the Krispy Kreme parking lot. They got out, or rather Alicia shoved Trini out when the girl just sat there, and they walked into the store.  _

 

_ Kimberly was behind the counter, talking to Jason Scott who was behind her in the back. She didn’t seem to notice when the girls walked in, but turned around and smiled brightly when she saw Trini. Quickly, Trini whipped around to look at Alicia, the taller girl standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and an unamused look on her face. _

 

_ “Can’t you just--”, Trini couldn’t finish because Alicia interrupted her. _

 

_ “No, I can not and will not ask out Kimberly for you. It doesn’t work that way, sunshine.”, Alicia smirked when Trini had a fearful look on her face. Knowing that the girl wasn’t going to walk forward on her own accord, Alicia pushed her forward, causing Trini to stumble up to the counter.  _

 

_ “Hey, Trini.”, Kimberly waved enthusiastically at the smaller girl.  _

 

_ “Hey, Kim.”, Trini turned around and saw that Alicia was giving her a thumbs up. She turned back to Kimberly, taking a deep breath, “I was wondering if you….do you….um….do you have sprinkled donuts?”  _

 

_ Kimberly looked surprised by the question, almost as if she was expecting Trini to ask something different, “Uh, yeah, of course. Do you want some?” _

 

_ “I-I’ll take two.”, Trini pulled out her wallet, placing the money on the counter while Kimberly got two sprinkled donuts from the case. She slid them towards Trini and the smaller girl grabbed them, bolting away before Kimberly could even say ‘goodbye’. When she made it back to her best friend, Alicia was gaping at her. Suddenly, a hand slapped Trini on the back of the head and she glared up at the blonde. _

 

_ “Donuts. You asked her for donuts.”, Alicia pinched the bridge of her nose, not believing what just happened. “Of course they have sprinkled donuts, you idiot! Every donut shop does!” _

 

_ Trini lowered her head, “I know, I just, backed out at the last second.” _

 

_ “Go.”, Alicia snatched the donuts from Trini’s hand. _

 

_ “W-what?” _

 

_ “Go back there and ask Kimberly out.”, Alicia saw the hesitance in Trini’s eyes and she sighed, “If you don’t, then you’re never going to know if she would have said yes.” _

 

_ Trini lowered her head, “Fine.” She turned on her heel, before she changed her mind. “Hey, Kim?”, the taller girl turns to face her. “Would you like to go on a date?”, Trini rushed out, hoping that maybe Kimberly hadn’t heard her. “With me.”, Trini clarified and Kimberly laughed. Trini felt herself flush, fiddling with the edge of her jacket and mumbling a sorry to her before beginning to walk away. _

 

_ “No, Trini, wait. I wasn’t laughing at you asking me out on a date, I was laughing at when you made sure that I knew it was with you.”, Kimberly called out to her, making Trini stop in her tracks and turn around to face the girl. “Of course I want to go on a date with you. What took you so long?”, Kimberly gave her perhaps the biggest smile that Trini had ever seen and then she started chuckling again, “Also, Alicia ate both of your donuts.” The smaller girl whipped around to see Alicia standing there with sprinkles covering her mouth and a guilty smile on her face. It didn’t matter. She was going on a date with Kimberly Hart.  _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Yes, she had the best best friend in the world, and Alicia had been there rooting for Trini since day one. Kimberly and Trini had been dating for a year, they were so in love. One thing that scared the two was Trini’s birthday. When you’re 18, you get the tattoo with your soulmate’s name. You just wake up and there it is. The two had worried ever since they started dating that they wouldn’t be soulmates, everyone around them saying that it was impossible that they weren’t. Just in case, the two had talked about what they would do if they weren’t soulmates.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ The two were curled up on Kimberly’s bed, a movie playing in front of them, but they weren’t paying attention. They were too busy making out to notice what was going on around them. Unfortunately, they couldn’t help but notice that Kimberly’s phone kept going off every five seconds, much to Trini’s annoyance. After it buzzed for the millionth time, Trini broke her lips away from Kimberly’s and reached over the taller girl, grabbing her phone from the table. Handing it to Kimberly, she raised an eyebrow when the girl tried to kiss her again. Kimberly groaned, looking at the messages. The entire time she was reading, Trini noticed that she had a pained smile on her face. _

 

_ When she was finished, Kimberly tossed the phone in front of her, “Jason is Billy’s soul mate.” It was obvious that the girl was happy for her friend, but at the same time, there was worry at the back of her mind.  _

 

_ “That’s great.”, Trini tried to sound as excited as possible, their friends had gotten their wish, but the same worry was pestering her too. _

 

_ “We should talk about it, Trini.”, Kimberly spoke up, looking at Trini. “If we don’t, then it will just eat us up from the inside out.” _

 

_ “If we talk about it then we will just be preparing for the worst.”, Trini got off the bed, starting to pace as the same nervous feeling filled her stomach from when she asked out Kimberly. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes, standing up and placing her hands on Trini’s shoulder to get the smaller girl to stop.  _

 

_ “Let’s just talk.”, Kimberly forced them to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Your birthday is a week away.” _

 

_ “True.” _

 

_ “And there’s a big chance that we won’t be soulmates.” _

 

_ “Also true.” _

 

_ “But there is also an even bigger chance that we will be soulmates.” _

 

_ “Tell me something I don’t know, Kimmy.”, Trini received a glare, making her avoid her girlfriend’s gaze. “So, if we aren’t soulmates, then what do we do?” _

 

_ Kimberly thought about it for a second, turning back to Trini, “We keep dating.” _

 

_ Trini was taken aback by the answer, gaping at the girl until she was able to compose a sentence, “What? But, Kim….” _

 

_ “Let me finish.”, Trini snapped her mouth shut. “We keep dating because we know how we feel about each other. We know that we love each other and we don’t know if the person that is your soulmate is going to be someone that you are capable of loving back. As long as we are in love with each other, we keep dating. If one day, we don’t love each other anymore then we communicate that. Then and only then, will we break up and find our soulmates.” _

 

_ “Sounds like a good plan.”, Trini smirked as Kimberly rolled her eyes, shoving the shorter girl’s shoulder. “That is what we’ll do. No matter what.”, Trini loved it when Kimberly smiled at her. They briefly kissed before actually watching the movie, not thinking about their soulmate tattoo any longer.  _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini tried to remind herself of the plan as she stood in front of the mirror, searching her body for the tattoo. This morning, she leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, shoving her two younger brothers out in the process. It had been twenty minutes, and Trini had been just staring at her reflection, at the tattoo’s reflection. Her mother was outside the door, banging on it and wanting to see what wonderful boy was her daughter’s soulmate (Trini had never told her mother that she was dating Kimberly, luckily she never found out either). 

 

The girl couldn’t move as the fear that she had felt the weeks leading up to her birthday increased while she stared at the name. On her left side, written on her ribs was the one name that she had dreaded would be on there.

 

_ Alicia. _

 

There was an immediate problem with Alicia being her soulmate. First, Alicia had been her best friend since she had called a little 5 year old Trini ‘sunshine’ and the smaller girl punched the blonde right in the gut. Second, the girl was like a sister to her, nothing more. Third, Alicia was in love with Harper, her girlfriend since the end of junior year. And last, but not least, ew. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew. There was a time when Trini thought that she might have feelings for the blonde and the two dated for a little while, two days to be exact. 

 

That was when Trini realized that there was no way in hell Alicia Fide was ever going to be more than her best friend/adoptive sister (Alicia had expressed the same feeling with the words “Let’s never speak of this again, ok?”). Finally, Trini snapped back into the present when her mother banged on the door particularly hard. Rolling down her shirt, Trini straightened her back, put on her expressionless mask, and unlocked the door. 

 

June stood there with a giddy look on her face. Ever since Trini was born she had wanted to know who her daughter’s soulmate would be. Maybe a nice tall, Latino, muscular, and Christian man would be the one to love her daughter. Those thoughts had been paused when she noticed Trini’s lack of interest in men. When Trini was little, she would say that boys were gross and she was never marrying one. Her mother would just laugh it off and say that someday, she would meet a boy that wasn’t gross and she would fall in love with him. Then, Trini found that pesky little blonde known as Alicia Fide, who June felt was the only roadblock in Trini’s interest in men. 

 

The first time that they had a play date, June thought that Alicia was the most well mannered little girl in the world, but as time went on, June learned to hate the girl. She always knew that Alicia was different and when June overheard her mother talking about Alicia coming out as gay, that sealed the deal. Trini was forbidden from ever seeing the other girl again, which didn’t last long once the girl ran away. 

 

When she ran away, they had searched through the whole town until Alicia’s mother showed up on their doorstep, Alicia and Trini both by her side with their hands clasped together. June had scoffed at the sight, pulling Trini inside and slamming the door in the Fide’s faces. She knew that she couldn’t keep the two away from each other at school, but she tried her best. At last, she gave up and figured that Trini would just separate herself from Alicia if the blonde tried anything. 

 

In reality, Trini would do that, but not in the way that her mother thought. After a while, June began to relax more, especially when Trini started hanging out with Zack Taylor. In her mind, the two were meant to be. It wasn’t until Kimberly Hart came around that June started having doubts again, even though she liked the taller girl a whole lot better than Alicia. Whenever June would ask if she and Kimberly were dating, Trini would just tell her that Kimberly had a boyfriend (Lies). June would then ask who her boyfriend was and Trini would answer with Jason Scott (Another lie). 

 

So as she stood there, waiting for Trini to show her the name, she thought about all of these things. When her daughter just stood there, June frowned at her, not understanding why she wasn’t more excited.

 

“Who is it, Trini? Do you know them? Is he cute?”, June asked her daughter rapidly, hoping that it would force the girl to say something. Trini just walked away, going into her room to get ready for school. Her mother was baffled, standing there and thinking about all the reasons that Trini could be disappointed. Maybe she didn’t get her tattoo.

 

Trini slid down the door of her bedroom, bringing her knees up to her chest and trying to calm her racing heart. On her bedside table, her phone was buzzing as her friend texted her. She couldn’t face Kimberly or Alicia. There was one other person that she could go to. Quickly getting dressed, Trini grabbed her phone and shot off a text, warning him that she was coming over. As she was running, she thought about the first time she met her second best friend, Zack Taylor.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ The bell had rang for lunch, Trini making her way down the hall to the lunchroom, passing by her girlfriend’s locker. As she passed, she caught Kimberly’s eye, winking at the taller girl before continuing her trek to the food. While she was walking, Alicia and Harper joined her at her side, giving her bright smiles before returning to their conversation.  _

 

_ They finally made it to the room, the couple going to their regular lunch table while Trini stood in line. When she got her food, she quietly thanked the lunch lady and made her way to the table when someone bumped into her, causing her lunch to splatter all over her clothes. Looking up, she saw a tall asian boy staring down at her with a shocked look on his face. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”, he rushed out, immediately bending down to help her with the clean up.  _

 

_ “Clearly.”, Trini mumbled viciously under her breath, glaring at the taller boy. She walked away without saying anything else, dodging Kimberly’s questions about why she had spaghetti sticking out of her shirt.  _

 

_ The rest of her day went smoothly, Kimberly sitting next to her in biology and Trini not being noticed in math. As the school day ended, Kimberly pecked Trini on the lips before leaving, having to go and welcome her parents home after another business trip. Trini walked out of the classroom and to her locker, exchanging a few books before closing the door and preparing to make her way to the entrance of the school when a familiar cheerleading uniform stepped in front. Gray eyes stared down at her with a glint in them as Trini avoided her gaze.  _

 

_ “Hey, Dee Dee.”, Amanda spat at the smaller girl. “I see you and Kimmy have a little romance thing going on. It won’t last you know.”, Amanda was trying to break Trini down, but it wasn’t working. “She’s probably going to get bored and leave you. Do you know that she had put out for almost everyone on the football team?” _

 

_ Trini snickered, “I think you’re confusing Kimberly with yourself.”  _

 

_ “Why you little fuck!”, Amanda reeled a hand back, but as Trini waited for the impact, it never came. Opening her eyes, Trini saw that the boy from earlier was gripping Amanda’s wrist, a smirk on his face. “Let go of me, trailer trash.”, Amanda yelled out, ripping her wrist from his grip.  _

 

_ “Keep walking, whore.”, he whispered to her and Amanda scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder before making her way out of the school. The boy turned to Trini, a huge smile on his face. “You ok?” _

 

_ “Yeah.”, Trini couldn’t comprehend why this boy, that she didn’t know, had just helped her with a bully.  _

 

_ “After I bumped into you at lunch, I couldn’t help but feel like I knew you from somewhere. Then, I remembered. You’re the girl who does yoga on the cliff every Thursday.”, his voice was filled with enthusiasm as he spoke. _

 

_ “That’s me.”, Trini confirmed, nodding her head. _

 

_ “I’m Zack.”, he held out a hand, Trini taking it in a light, but firm grip.  _

 

_ “Trini.” _

 

_ Zack smiled, “I’ll just call you crazy girl.” The two walked out of the school together and the rest is history. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“This is bad.”, Zack voiced Trini’s thoughts as he looked at her tattoo. “This is really, really bad, crazy girl.”

 

Trini rolled her eyes, “Gee thanks, Zack. It’s not like I didn’t already know that.” She shoved her shirt back down, putting her head in her hands while Zack just stared out at the little town. “What am I gonna do?”, her voice muffled by her hands. 

 

“I don’t know. You and Kimberly talked about this right?”

 

“Of course we talked about this, you moron! We just didn’t talk about if it was Alicia.”, Trini raised her head, looking at Zack with a pleading expression. “Just tell me what to do?”

 

“I told you that I don’t know. What if you just tell Alicia?”, Zack suggested, that idea being quickly shot down by Trini. 

 

“It would ruin everything, Zack!”, Trini laid back on the trailer. 

 

“You don’t know that, crazy girl.”, Zack pointed out, standing up to grab their bags and holding Trini’s out to her. “Let’s just play it by year.”, Trini growled at his response, grabbing her bag. She leapt off the top of the trailer, making her way down the mountain and to her car. School would definitely be interesting today.

 

Trini stood at her locker, staring aimlessly into the rusted blue space as she tried to think of the right way to tell her best friend that they were soulmates. Arms wrapped around her waist and she turned around to see her beautiful girlfriend standing there with a look of fear on her face.

 

“Hey, baby.”, Kimberly leaned her forehead against Trini’s, the smaller girl relishing in the warmth that she felt with Kimberly’s arms wrapped around her. 

 

“Hey.”, Trini whispered, playing with a piece of Kimberly’s short brown hair. 

 

They just stood there for a few moments when Kimberly broke the silence, “Did you get your tattoo?”

“Yep.”, Kimberly waited for the smaller girl to elaborate, but she didn’t. Kimberly pressed further.

 

“Was it me?”, her voice was quiet and meek, fear shining through it. Sad brown eyes stared up at Kimberly and her heart broke. It wasn’t her. She wasn’t Trini’s soulmate. Trini just wrapped her arms around Kimberly’s neck, burying her head as she tried not to cry. Her girlfriend wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, squeezing her as tight as she could without suffocating the girl. When their hug ended, Kimberly saw that Trini wasn’t able to look at her, the guilt being too much. She gripped the smaller girl’s chin, forcing her eyes to look at her, “It’s ok, Trini. You couldn’t help who the universe chose for your soulmate.”

 

“I know. I just wish that I could choose you.”, Trini’s admission made Kimberly’s eyes water as she thought about how they weren’t destined to be together.

 

“It’s ok. We are going to stay together unless one of us doesn’t love the other anymore.”, Kimberly gave her a reassuring smile causing Trini to smile back. The smaller girl turned back to her locker, grabbing a few books before Kimberly remembered that she forgot to ask, “Who is it?”

 

Trini froze, her muscle tensed and she slowly dropped her textbook into her bag. She hesitated when she shut her locker door, slowly turning back around, “It’s….um….Alicia.” Kimberly’s eyes widened and as she went to respond with her shock, she was interrupted.

 

“What about me?”, Alicia stood there, medium length wavy blonde hair shining in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway. When no one said anything, the girl frowned, “Were you talking shit about me again, Hart?”

 

“No.”, Kimberly responded flatly, causing Alicia to take a step back. 

 

“Ok, I was just kidding.”, Alicia held her hands up, both of them staring at her with a look that she didn’t understand. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?” 

 

Kimberly just turned to Trini, surprising the girl by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, the taller girl laughed when she saw that Trini still had her eyes closed, “I’ll see you later, baby.” Then, Kimberly walked away to leave the two “soulmates” to talk. 

 

“That was some show.”, Alicia chuckled, taking a step closer to Trini when the shorter girl took a step back. “What is going on?”

 

“I have to go.”, was the only thing that Trini mumbled before pushing past her best friend, doing her best not to look back at the hurt look on Alicia’s face. She could feel the girl’s green eyes follow her down the hallway as she turned the corner, out of Alicia’s sight. This was not going to be easy.

 

Lunch was the most awkward thing ever. Trini sat there with her friends, all of them staring at her and waiting to hear who her soulmate was. She didn’t say a thing and none of them forced her to. The entire period, Alicia just stared at her with confused eyes, Kimberly pressing a kiss to Trini’s head every now and then. So what? She was jealous! Sue her!

 

When the bell rang, Trini lept up from her seat, kissing Kimberly before hightailing it out of the lunchroom. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear steps running after her and sped up her pace. She prayed that people would fill the hallway faster, keeping Alicia from reaching her. Luckily, that prayer was answered and the blonde was soon blocked from Trini by the other students. Trini was going to keep this secret for as long as she could.

 

The universe, of course, had other plans. At the end of the day, Trini was walking by an empty classroom when she was yanked inside. When the lights were turned on, Trini was faced with angry green. Alicia stared down at her, arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. Trini averted her gaze and the blonde snapped.

 

“Alright, what is it? Hmm? I have no idea what I did to get you to ignore me, so please inform me.”, Alicia spat out, trying to get the younger girl to speak, but Trini was stubborn and Alicia knew it. Taking a deep breath, Alicia uncrossed her arms and dulled her anger, “I’m going to ask you questions and you just nod or shake your head, ok?” 

 

Trini nodded.

 

“Ok, are you mad?”

 

A shake.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

A nod.

 

“Are you scared of me?”

 

Shake.

 

“Did I do something?”

 

Shake.

 

“Does it have to do with Kimberly?”

 

Nod.

 

“Ok, um, does it have to do with your soulmate tattoo?”

 

Nod.

 

“Is it Kimberly?”, Alicia watched as Trini’s face fell, the truth weighing heavily on her shoulders as the girl kept asking her questions. “It’s not her, is it?”, once again, no response from Trini. Without saying another word, Alicia pulled Trini into a bone crushing hug, the tiny girl squirming to get out of it. Loosening her hold, Trini wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, hoping that no one was watching them, “I’m really sorry, sunshine.”

 

“Stop calling me that.”, Trini huffed, the blonde letting her go and laughing.

 

“I’m sorry, but you wear a lot of yellow for a girl who listens to death metal.”, Alicia punched her shoulder, loving every moment of teasing the shorter girl. They stood in silence for another few seconds until Alicia decided to end it, “I really am sorry about Kimberly not being your soulmate.” A shrug was all Alicia got and she groaned, knowing that she would have to resort back to questioning the girl in order to get any more information. “Just because your tattoo says someone else’s name, it doesn’t mean that you can’t have feelings for Kimberly. Who knows, maybe you two will just ignore your soulmate marks and live happily ever after together.” Trini’s mood seemed to brighten, but darkened when Alicia asked, “Do you know who it is?”

 

A nod.

 

Alicia groaned, “Does Kimberly know who it is?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Do I know who it is?”

 

A hesitated nod.

 

“Is it Harper?!”, Alicia exclaimed, her eyes filling with hurt before Trini quickly shut that down with a furious shake of her head. “Oh thank god.”, the blonde held a hand to her heart, trying to calm her racing heart. “So if I know who it is and everyone basically does, who is it?”

 

A shake.

 

“Fine. I won’t ask anymore.”, Alicia patted Trini on the shoulder before opening the classroom door, motioning for Trini to walk out. That was where they left the conversation and Trini hoped that the universe wasn’t playing against her. 

 

It was. It totally was. At her regular family dinner, her family all stared at her, wanting to know who her soulmate was, but Trini just kept eating. She didn’t look up at them the entire time, finishing her dinner and taking her plate into the kitchen. What she didn’t see was her mother getting up from the table, walking in behind her and standing at the entrance to the kitchen. June just stood there, waiting for her daughter to notice her, but Trini just kept cleaning her plate. When she finished, she turned around and walked out, pushing past her mother to go upstairs. Sitting down at her desk, Trini began on her homework, not hearing her parents downstairs whisper yelling at each other. Aggressive steps were all that Trini heard before June burst through the door to her room, rushing over to her daughter and beginning to inspect each part of her body. Trini managed to get away from her, a look of shock on her face from her mother invading her personal space. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?”, Trini exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

“Who is it, Trinity?! Who is your soulmate?!”, June yelled at her daughter, making the girl shrink into herself. “Why won’t you tell me? Is it because you know him and you think that I won’t like him? Who’s the boy?”

 

“It’s not a boy.”

 

June took a step back, shock filling her, “W-what?”

 

“It’s not a boy’s name. It’s a girl’s.”, Trini tightened her arms, trying to make herself feel as secure as she could.

 

“Why is it a girl’s name?”, June crossed her arms over her chest, rage filling her eyes as she stared down at her daughter.

 

“I-I’m gay.”, Trini waited. And waited. Her mother finally uncrossed her arms, walking out of the room and searching through the hall closet, pulling out a duffel bag. She came back, throwing the bag in front of her daughter, Trini’s eyes filling with tears as she realized what her mother meant.

 

“Pack your things. I want you out of this house in thirty minutes. I don’t care where you stay, you just can’t stay here.”, June walked out of the room, leaving Trini to try and control herself before she began packing her things. She jumped out of her window, not even bothering to say goodbye as she ran down the street. Trini knew where she was going, skidding to a stop in front of the big house and staring up at the pink curtains in the window on the right side of the house. 

 

Climbing up to the window, Trini knocked and waited until she heard footsteps rush over. The window opened and Kimberly’s face popped out, her eyes softened when she saw the state that Trini was in. Without asking any questions, Kimberly pulled her girlfriend into the house, taking her bag, and pulling Trini into her arms. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

For four weeks Trini kept the secret that Alicia was her soulmate from the blonde and for that same amount of time, she stayed with Kimberly instead of her own family. Everyone else knew in their friend group, except for Alicia. Even Harper knew, the girl refusing to tell Alicia for Trini because it needed to come from her and time was running out. Alicia’s birthday was approaching fast and Trini didn’t know what she was going to say. That’s what her friends were currently trying to help her with at lunch, Alicia was out at a softball team meeting. 

 

“Maybe just wait until she gets her tattoo.”, Billy suggested, taking a sip of his milk while nodding at Jason. “I mean, that’s what we did.”

 

“If I do that, then she is going to be even more pissed.”, Trini chucked another apple slice at Zack, the boy rolling his eyes at her playfully.

 

Zack threw the apple piece back at Trini, Kimberly catching it before it could hit her girlfriend and smirking at Zack. “Why don’t you just tell her?”, Harper’s voice was void of any emotion as she poked her salad. Everyone looked at her, but the girl just shrugged, “She’s gonna be pissed either way, might as well rip the band aid off.”

 

“Harper is right, T.”, Zack pointed out, earning a glare from the smaller girl causing him to put his hands up defensively. “I’m just saying that when Alicia finds out that you’re her soulmate, there is no stopping her being angry at you.”

 

“I’m your what?”, a voice behind Trini made her freeze. Trini looked like a deer caught in the headlights when she turned around to face the confused blonde. “I-I’m your soulmate?”, Alicia asked once again. 

 

“Yeah.”, Trini nodded, averting her gaze to the floor until she heard Alicia exclaim.

 

“Ew. Ew ew ew ew….ew.”, nobody at the table was expecting that reaction from Alicia, except maybe Trini, but even she thought that the blonde would be more pissed than disgusted. Alicia sat down next to Harper, the disgusted look still on her face, “Sorry, but Trini is like a baby sister to me.”

 

“Twin sister.”, Trini corrected, but Alicia had a playful glint in her eye.

 

“No baby sister. I’m almost six feet tall and you’re just barely over five. Yeah, baby sister.”, Alicia laughed when Trini glared at her. “Anyways, I would never date her. Her and Kimmy are meant to be and I am in love with someone else.”, the blonde wrapped her arm around Harper’s shoulders, causing the brunette to blush. “I wonder who your soulmate is gonna be? If I know them, then I’m gonna make it clear that you are mine.”, Alicia kissed the top of Harper’s head, cracking her knuckles under the table.

 

“It’s good to know that I won’t have any competition.”, Kimberly smiled at the blonde.

 

“Please, Kimmy. I could never win Trini’s heart from you.”, Alicia took a fry from Harper’s plate, the other girl snatching it back before the blonde could eat it. “We’re a couple. Couples share.”

 

“Anything but my lunch please.”, Harper retorted, popping the fry into her own mouth and giving her girlfriend a suggestive smirk. 

 

Alicia had a flustered look on her face, her mouth gaping until she was finally able to choke out something, “That. Was. So. Sexy.” 

 

“You. Are. So. Whipped.”, Zack mocked, making a whipping sound at the end causing everyone to laugh. Alicia just punched him in the jaw, the boy yelping as he landed on the floor, Trini letting out the loudest laugh of all. One of the things that Alicia and Trini had bonded over was Zack’s pain. Not the pain of his mother being sick, of course, but more like physical pain that they or anyone else caused. 

 

Kimberly smiled as she watched her girlfriend laugh. The knowledge that she didn’t like Alicia in that way was comforting. All that she had to worry about now was if she was going to fall in love with her soulmate. The universe hasn’t been on her side so far, but maybe, just maybe, it will cut her a break.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Did it? Nope. Alicia’s birthday came and went, Trini’s name tattooed just below her collarbone on the right side of her chest. Good thing Alicia didn’t wear v-necks, or else everybody would know who her soulmate was. It was funny to see all of the girls preparing themselves for the blonde before she got to school, like they did when it was Jason’s birthday. As she had walked down the hall, girls gave her flirty smiles and winks, Alicia ignoring all of them as she targeted her girlfriend, giving her a passionate kiss and making sure that everyone was watching. So, people believed that Harper was Alicia’s soulmate, even though it was the most unlikely person in the world. 

Today was the day that Kimberly had been dreading, her birthday. If she knew that it was going to be Trini’s name tattooed somewhere on her body, then she would have been way more excited. Knowing that it wasn’t, was just pure torture. Walking into the bathroom, Kimberly began her search for the name. There was nothing that she could find. Maybe she didn’t have a soulmate. Those thoughts were stopped when she took her shirt off and looked in the mirror. On her right bicep was a name that made her roll her eyes.

 

_ Tommy. _

 

Of fucking course. About a week before her birthday, an annoying boy named Tommy Oliver had shown up in Angel Grove and immediately targeted Kimberly as his one true love. He was the reason Kimberly was watching so much Investigation Discovery. When he had first started hitting on her, she told him that if he didn’t stop then she was going to tell her big bad girlfriend who would murder his ass. Trini had started watching Investigation Discovery with Kimberly once the boy had begun his plan to win the ex-cheerleader over. Now she understood why.

 

Her phone buzzed, signaling that her friends were starting to get impatient. Especially her girlfriend, who practically removed the bathroom door from its hinges, which scared the shit out of her. 

 

“What in the world….”, Kimberly gaped at the door, the object now tilted and splintered next to Trini.

 

The girl, who had been living with the Hart’s ever since her mother kicked her out, just stood there, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. “Well, who is it? Who do I need to kill?! I didn’t watch all those murder shows for nothing, Kim!”, this was what Trini acted like when she was nervous. She would tap her foot, threaten someone, and then finally- “Just tell me, please. We have waited for so long and I think it’s just better to get it out into the open. I promise, I won’t freak out.” ….the puppy eyes. 

 

Kimberly tried to stay strong, not making any eye contact with the Latina and folding her arms over her chest. Even with that, she couldn’t keep her attention away from Trini, the girl too distracting, so she closed her eyes and turned her back to her. There was the sound of feet shuffling across the bathroom tiles until Kimberly felt two arms circle around her waist, her body being pulled into Trini’s. A tear slipped from her, this whole thing being more painful than she had ever thought it would be. 

 

Sensing her unease, Trini turned the girl in her arms so that she would face her and almost started crying herself when she saw the look of heartbreak on her girlfriend’s face. That alone broke her heart and she quickly pulled the taller girl into an embrace, the girl resting her chin on her shoulder while she herself buried her head in Kimberly’s neck. 

 

“Say it, Kim. Just say their name.”, Trini whispered. 

 

Kimberly’s body began to shake with sobs as she wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl’s waist, “It’s Tommy Oliver.” At the sound of his name, Trini growled but didn’t back out of the hug, knowing that her girlfriend needed her. After about a minute, the two girls pulled back, Trini wiping the remaining tears from Kimberly’s face and giving her a small smile.

 

“We made a promise and I know that we both intend to keep it. Just because we aren’t each other’s soulmates doesn’t mean that we can’t love each other. I love you, Kimberly. Only you. And I wish that the universe could see that, but I’ll be damned if some fucking tattoo is gonna keep the girl of my dreams away from me.”, the two chuckled, Kimberly letting tears of happiness flow freely. Cupping Trini’s face, she kissed her before the two decided to get ready for school. 

 

This was the moment of truth. Trini and Kimberly pushed the doors open, hands intertwined as they walked through the hallways. Guys sneered at the small girl who was with Kimberly and girl’s huffed, turning back to the mirrors in their lockers. One guys, however, had a smirk dancing on his face when he saw the two, almost like a teenager with juicy gossip. And boy did he have some. 

 

They made it to their shared locker, Trini grabbing Kimberly’s books out for her and putting them in her bag. About a minute later, Alicia and Harper both walked up, the blonde giving Kimberly a sad smile while she embraced Trini. Harper saw a tear escape the brunette’s eye and immediately pulled Kimberly into a hug, rubbing her back while the boys finally arrived. None of them saw Tommy Oliver watching them, smirk still present. All of them hugged the two heartbroken lovebirds, comforting them until the bell rang. Alicia ruffled Trini’s hair, knowing that it would cheer her up even if it did earn her a scowl, while Harper just held Kimberly in a longer embrace. 

 

When those two left, Jason took Harper’s place by hugging his best friend and Billy opened his arms for Trini, the small girl jumping on him like a koala as it was rare that the boy in blue gave hugs. Jason and Billy walked off, leaving Zack to pull both of the girls into, what he liked to call, a ‘Taylor Special Sandwich’ hug. Even though the name was annoying, almost as much as the boy who named it, they both needed it more than he could know. Breaking away, Zack nodded before walking to class, or so he said. 

 

That left Trini and Kimberly alone, both of them staring at each other with more love than ever before. Without warning, the small Latina grabbed the back of Kimberly’s neck, smashing their lips together. It lasted for what seemed like forever, the sparks still erupting in their stomachs. Reluctantly, Trini pulled away, pecking her girlfriend’s lips one last time before she left down the hall. 

 

As Kimberly went to walk away, she bumped into a wall-like body, quickly going to apologize but freezing when she saw who it was. Tommy Oliver stood in front of her, that stupid smirk showing no sign of leaving, staring down at the tall beauty.

 

“Hey.”, there was a certain cockiness in his voice that made Kimberly uneasy, so she took a small step back. He took a step forward, his rough man hands gripping her hips.

 

“Hi. Look, Tommy, I really have to go. I’m gonna be late for class, so if you could just let go that would be great.”, Kimberly pried his hands off of her, but he placed them back.

 

His breath smelled minty, almost as if he had freshened it before walking over to Kimberly. When she turned her head away, one of his hands came off of her hip and two fingers went under her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I heard it was someone’s birthday today.”

 

“And?”, her temper was getting close to snapping as he started leaning into her personal space.

 

“Well, typically on someone’s birthday they get a tattoo with their soulmate’s name on it.”, he pulled up his left arm to show the name on his wrist.

 

_ Kimberly.  _

 

“Cool, but there are about a million other Kimberlys in the world, so I wish you the best of luck.”, she went to walk away when Tommy pulled her back into his chest. 

 

“Not so fast, Hart. I have this special feeling about you. I think that we are soulmates.”

 

“Let me go.”, Kimberly snarled, yanking herself away from his grip and jumping back when he tried to reach for her again. 

 

He frowned, “Is this about that chick you were kissing earlier? I bet she isn’t your soulmate because I know that I am!” She was so distracted by his raised voice that she didn’t see him lung for her right arm, pulling the sleeve of her leather jacket off to reveal his name tattooed on her bicep. The grin on his face was disgusting, his eyes darting back to Kimberly with hunger, “I knew it. We’re meant to be.”

 

Kimberly backed away from him, fear taking over her senses, “No! I don’t love you, Tommy! We could always be platonic soulmates.” Her suggestion was weak and earned a laugh from him, the venom in it making her shiver in her boots. 

 

“Oh please, Kimberly. You and that little bitch are not soulmates, and you wanna know why? Because you are meant to be with me!”, he went to step forward again when a flash of blonde mixed with red swam into Kimberly’s vision. Suddenly, Tommy was on the floor and Jason was standing over him, fists tightly clenched by his side. The once intimidating boy was now whimpering in pain on the ground, left hand covering his bloody and broken nose. 

 

Jason bent down next to him, gripping the collar of his grass green shirt, “Stay the fuck away from Kimberly and if you don’t, then it won’t just be me you’ll have to deal with. Understood?” A frantic nod was all the ex-quarterback received before Tommy was sprinting down the hallway to the nurse, Jason standing back up and turning to the shaken girl. He opened his arms and Kimberly ran into him with no hesitation.

 

“Thank you, Jace.”, she whispered into his red shirt.

 

He sighed, kissing the top of her head, “Happy Birthday, Kim.”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“Richie?! Are you fucking serious?!”, Alicia slammed her fork down on the table, everyone in the lunchroom glaring at her for the disruption. Harper smiled apologetically at each of them, like she normally did when her loud girlfriend made a scene. 

 

Trini and Kimberly walked over to the table, hand in hand, sitting down with their lunch trays and glancing around the table. Billy had his nose in a Biology book while Jason was talking animatedly with Zack about random sports. 

 

“What’s wrong, airhead?”, Trini took a bite of her sandwich, her eyes settling on her best friend. Alicia gave her a look, showing that she was not amused by the nickname in this moment. It had been about a month since Kimberly’s birthday, and the little incident with Tommy. Speaking of him, he had remained at least 20 feet away from her at all times since Jason had dealt with him, Trini repeatedly thanking him whenever she noticed Tommy gazing wantingly at her girlfriend. Jason was a saint.

 

Since it had been a month since Kimberly had gotten her tattoo, that only meant one thing. Harper’s birthday. Their whole lives had been thrown into chaos when Trini had discovered that Alicia was her soulmate, everything basically going to shit. Now, there was even more chaos.

 

Alicia just slammed her head down on the table, hands tangled in her blonde locks as she mumbled, “Richie. Fuckin’ Richie.”

 

“Who’s Richie?”, Kimberly asked as she poked her salad, glancing at Trini who just shrugged at her. Next to Alicia, Harper rubbed the blonde’s back soothingly before laying her head down between her shoulder blades. 

 

Zack had finally managed to get out of his conversation with Jason, his brown eyes showing confusion when he looked at one out of the three couples at the lunch table. He pointed his finger at them, “What’s wrong with them?”

 

“Fuckin’ Richie.”, Trini spoke sarcastically serious, pointing her sandwich at him. Kimberly chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Her girlfriend kissed her cheek before looking over to Alicia, whose head was still down on the table. 

 

“Who’s Richie?”, Zack looked at all of them, Trini and Kimberly shrugging while continuing to eat. The boy looked over to Jason, but found no help as he was listening to Billy read the textbook aloud. Sighing, he put his eyes back on the blonde in burgundy, her girlfriend whispering in her ear while still rubbing her back. “Yo, Licia!”, his foot connected with a shin, and Harper yelped. At least it made Alicia bring her head up from the table. 

 

“Are you ok, Harp?”, Alicia cupped the brunette’s face. Harper nodded and green eyes darted over to Zack, narrowing into the meanest glare she could muster. 

 

His hands were in the air before he knew it, “I just had a question.”

 

“What is it?”, Alicia snarled, the girl next to her sighing with annoyance.

 

“Who’s Richie?”, once the name left his lips, Alicia’s head was back on the table and another groan echoed around them.

 

Harper rubbed her back again, but decided to answer Zack’s question, “Richie is my soulmate.” She turned slightly, pulling up her skirt to reveal the name tattooed on the side of her left thigh.

 

_ Richie. _

 

“Yeah, no shit.”, Trini rolled her eyes. “What that doofus,” she pointed to Zack, “Meant was: Who IS he?”

 

“Richie? Richie Oliver?”, Jason suddenly jumped in, Billy having put the textbook down in favor of finishing his lunch. 

 

“Oh no….”, it was Trini’s turn to slam her head on the table.

 

Kimberly and Harper sent Jason a ‘really’ look, the boy just looked at them confused, “What? He’s Tommy Oliver’s younger brother. Not at all like Tommy.”

 

Alicia lifted her head from the table, “Really?” There was such hope in her voice that it made Harper thank God for Jason in that moment. Apparently the boy in red didn’t catch onto that.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

Slam.    
  


Harper put her foot down, “Alright, that’s it.” She stood up, pulled Alicia’s chair back and crouched down in front of the girl, her hands on either side of the blonde’s head which forced Alicia to look at her. “You need to stop being so dramatic. Richie means nothing to mean and always will. I’ve never even talked to the guy. So are you done now?”

 

A nod.

 

“Good.”, Harper beamed, planting a quick kiss to Alicia’s lips and standing back up. The rest of lunch went smoothly, Alicia holding Harper’s hand while Trini shifted so that she was sitting in Kimberly’s lap. Even Billy and Jason looked like a couple, the entire scene making Zack pout at how he was the only single one in the group. They all just laughed at him.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It was getting closer and closer to the end of the school year and everything was about the same. Alicia and Harper were still going strong while Trini and Kimberly continued to get more adorably annoying, according to Zack. This was supposed to be a morning like any other, as Trini got out of the Hart’s guest room bed and went through her normal morning routine. She waited by Kimberly’s car for the girl when she finally walked outside. They quickly greeted each other like they normally did, a kiss that lasted longer than five minutes, before they were finally on their way to school. Everything was fine.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

When Trini made it to her locker, she noticed something out of the ordinary. Her blonde best friend, waiting for her, a nervous look on her face as her eyes darted around the hallway. Trini frowned, walking over and laying a hand on Alicia’s shoulder, the blonde girl hitting the ceiling from shock. Green eyes were wide, fearful almost, as they stared at her and it made the smaller girl more uneasy than she wanted to be. Without a word, Alicia grabbed her small wrist and began dragging her into a nearby empty classroom.

 

The girl practically threw Trini into the room, slamming and locking the door behind her. There was something wrong. 

 

“Airhead, what’s going on?”, no response. And Trini never called Alicia by her first name, ever, but this was a desperate time…. “Alicia, are you ok?”

 

This time, Alicia looked up and stepped towards the small Latina, “Show me your soulmate tattoo.”

 

“W-what?”, Trini was taken aback by the question, not quite understanding where the blonde was going with this. 

 

“Please, just show me.”, the pleading tone in her voice made Trini break, lifting up her shirt on the right side to show Alicia the name of her soulmate tattooed on her ribs. Trini expected a disappointed sigh or a irritated groan, but instead she got a laugh. Suddenly, she was swept up into a bone crushing hug and being swung around the room in her best friend’s embrace. After about a minute, Trini shoved herself away from Alicia, staring at the girl with wide, confused eyes. 

 

“What in the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you so happy to see your name tattooed on my ribs?!”, the small girl yelled, her fists clenching at her sides with anger. 

 

Alicia stopped laughing, a bright smile still present on her face, “Because it’s not my name on your ribs.” 

 

Trini stumbled back, “That makes no sense. My name is tattooed on your collarbone!”

 

“Not anymore, sunshine.”, Alicia pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal her tattoo. 

 

_ Harper. _

 

Wait, what? How was Harper’s name tattooed on Alicia when just yesterday it was Trini’s?

 

“This….what….how….”, Trini couldn’t formulate a proper sentence.

 

“I don’t know how, but I woke up this morning and when I was brushing my teeth I noticed that it wasn’t your name on my collarbone anymore. It looks like the universe changed its mind, sunshine.”, the grin that spread on their faces lit up the whole room, Trini jumping into Alicia’s arms. The two laughed and laughed. Finally, they broke away and Trini realized that she didn’t know who’s name was on her now.

 

“Wait, if my name isn’t on you anymore then who-”

 

Alicia interrupted, too excited to let Trini finish her sentence, “Kimberly.” Trini’s eyes went wide, the same shock filling her once again. Quickly, she lifted her shirt back up and tears of happiness gathered in her eyes when she saw it.

 

_ Kimberly. _

 

Pulling her shirt back down, Trini smiled, “I have to go tell her.” 

 

Alicia stepped forward, pressing a small friendly kiss to the top of her head, “Go get your girl, Trini.” Not waiting any longer, Trini bolted out of the room and ran down the hallway to find her beautiful girlf-soulmate. Her beautiful soulmate. 

 

When she finally made it to her and Kimberly’s locker, she noticed that the girl wasn’t there. That’s odd, she normally waits for Trini so that they can walk to biology together. Trini decided that Kimberly probably got impatient and went to class without her. Only, when she walked into the room, Kimberly wasn’t sitting at their table, she was sitting next to….oh hell no. Tommy Oliver sat at the middle table of the biology room with Kimberly right next to him, a smirk on his face when he spotted Trini. He flung his arm over the taller girl’s shoulders, pulling her into his side. Trini could feel her eyebrow twitching. Who did he think he was?! Before Trini could even move an inch, the bell was ringing and the teacher was forcing her to sit down.

 

For the rest of the class, Trini had to keep herself from ripping Kimberly out of Tommy’s arms and slitting his throat. It wasn’t until the bell finally dismissed them that the small girl found herself grabbing Kimberly’s arm before she could even stand up. Brown eyes snapped over to her and Trini frowned. Kimberly looked….hurt.

 

“Kimberly….”, Trini reached out to touch her face when her hand was slapped away by none other than Tommy.

 

“Don’t touch her. She doesn’t want to talk to you.”, Tommy snarled at her, wrapping his arm around Kimberly’s shoulder once again. 

 

“She can speak for herself.”, Kimberly cut in, unraveling his arm from her and lightly shoving him back. The boy gave her a confused look, his eyes narrowing at Trini before he huffed and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, the tall girl turned to her and sighed, “What is it, Trini?”

 

Trini went to grab her girlfriend’s hand when Kimberly pulled back, shaking her head that she didn’t want to be touched. “I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

 

Kimberly shook her head again, “You have nothing to apologize for, it was bound to happen at some point. I just didn’t think that it would happen so soon.”

 

“I….I don’t understand.”

 

“You fell in love with your soulmate,” the taller girl concluded, looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

 

“Um….what?”

 

“I saw you with Alicia this morning.”

 

Trini suddenly understood, taking a step towards the pink girl before her, “Kim, whatever you saw, I promise you, it wasn’t what you think. We discovered something-”

 

“Yeah. What you discovered was that you were in love with her. I knew it would happen at some point.”

 

“No, we actually-”

 

Kimberly glared at the tiny girl, “Please don’t tell me anything about your sexual conquests with her. I don’t need to hear that.”

 

“Ew, Kim, that’s disgusting. Now, if you would just let me finish-”

 

“Trini, I really would like to just not talk about it. We had a promise that if we weren’t in love with each other anymore then we would communicate. You broke that promise not me, not me. If you’ll excuse me, I-”

 

“Alright, can you shut the fuck up for one second and let me finish talking?” Trini exploded, the taller girl sending her another glare but not moving an inch. She continued, “What we found out was her soulmate name changed.”

 

A few moments of silence passed until the words finally seemed to register with Kimberly, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. “What?”

 

“The tattoo on her collarbone doesn’t say my name anymore,” Trini waited for Kimberly’s reaction. 

 

“Who….who does it say?”

 

“Harper. Duh,” Trini responded, rolling her eyes sarcastically at her girlfriend. 

 

“If her tattoo says ‘Harper’ and Harper’s most likely says ‘Alicia’, then what does….” the words stopped in Kimberly’s mouth when Trini pulled up her shirt on the left side to reveal what it said.

 

_ Kimberly. _

 

“Looks like the universe changed its mind,” Trini quoted her blonde best friend as she put her shirt back down, waiting for Kimberly to say something. Kimberly slid her leather jacket off of her shoulders, dropping it onto the table next to her and looking at her right bicep to see something that brought tears to her eyes.

 

_ Trinity. _

 

There wasn’t anything that needed to be said in her mind. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, the salty tears spilling down her face from the happiness she was feeling in that moment. Trini returned the embraced, sliding her arms around Kimberly’s waist and placing her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. After months of torture, all of their hoping and praying had paid off. 

 

They were soulmates.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“Maia, get your shoes! We have to be at your auntie’s house in ten minutes!” Trini called up the stairs to her daughter, hearing the padding of running feet. The sound of someone stomping down the stairs made her chuckle at how much personality her 6-year-old had. That child was as reckless as her mother, the other one. 

 

Suddenly, the little girl appeared with her short brown hair and shimmering brown eyes. Her small lips were pouting, which is something she learned from Kimberly, as she dragged herself over to her mother. With a sigh, Trini crouched down in front of her, taking in her worn out band t-shirt that Trini had bought for her ages ago and blue jeans that had holes in the knees. Maia still refused to look at her and kept her gaze on her socked feet, her shoes thrown on the floor by the stairs, and her arms crossed over her chest. Taking her index finger and thumb, Trini put it under her chin and forced her eyes up, only to be met with watering brown.

 

“What’s wrong, bunny?” Trini had gotten in the habit of calling her daughter ‘bunny’ because of how she was as cute as a bunny. 

 

“Liv was being mean,” her bottom lip began trembling and Trini scooped her daughter into her arms, the little girl burying her face in her mother’s neck. 

 

“Why was Liv being mean?” Trini’s voice was calm and soothing. She was trying her best to not scold her other daughter, who was only 3 years older, about being mean to her younger sister. 

 

“She said that I’m a freak because I wear boys clothes and don’t like to play with dolls,” Maia brought her head away from where it was and Trini swore that her heart broke. Those sad brown eyes reminded her so much of when Kimberly found out they weren’t soulmates. Quickly, she wiped away the trails of water from Maia’s face and called her 9-year-old daughter. 

 

Olivia lightly jumped down the stairs, her purple dress flowing with each step and her blonde hair, that she somehow had, shining in the light of the house. Her brown eyes were lighter than Maia’s and they were shimmering, not with sadness but with guilt. Even now she looked graceful and it made Trini so proud to know that she was the mother of this wonderful child.

 

“Yes, Mama?” the child fluttered her eyelashes innocently, hoping that it would keep her out of trouble.

 

“Don’t even start with that, Olivia Allison Gomez-Hart.” when she heard the change in her mother’s voice, the girl let her shoulders drop, knowing that she was caught. “Now, I don’t want to have to get Mommy involved because she is getting ready for the party. Say you’re sorry to Maia and then I’ll decide your punishment later,” Trini raised an eyebrow at Olivia before she sighed and placed Maia back on the ground, the small child gripping to her hand tightly.

 

Olivia took a few steps forward, regret showing in her face, “Maia, I’m sorry for calling you a freak. You are the most creative and grown-up person I know. And I’m nine, so I know a lot about grown-ups.” there was a small giggle from Maia, “So can you forgive me?”

 

Maia leaped into her big sister’s arms, still giggling, “Of course, Liv!” Trini watched the interaction with a smile on her face, thinking about how she would always have to break up fights between her brothers when they were little. Now they were both getting married and Trini had two daughters. How the years had flown by. Right when she was about to praise her oldest, heels began clipping down the stairs and Trini’s eyes snapped over to see something that made her jaw drop. 

 

There was her wife, as tall and beautiful as always, with a sparkling yellow dress on and heels to match. Her makeup was simple, but beautiful and wasn’t overdone. As she descended the stairs, Maia and Olivia went to stand behind Trini, the two giving each other devilish smiles.

 

Together they started chanting, “Mama loves Mommy! Mama loves Mommy! Mama loves Mommy!” 

 

Kimberly reached the bottom of the stairs, giggling at her children, both of which she carried. 

 

“Well duh,” Trini rolled her eyes playfully at the two girls before turning her attention back to Kimberly. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist, Trini pulled her wife into a kiss, Maia and Olivia both awing behind them. When they pulled away, Kimberly smiled and looked over her small wife’s head.

 

“Girls, go get your shoes on,” they both obeyed, Maia’s shoes still spread out at the bottom of the stairs right behind her mother’s foot. After they had finished, they ran out the front door to the car. “No running!” Kimberly shouted at the two girls, a worried look crossing her features as they ran out of the house.

 

Trini chuckled, putting her hands on Kimberly’s hips, “Don’t worry. They’ll be fine for just one second.” She leaned forward for another kiss, that her wife happily returned.

 

“Ok….we….really….have….to….go,” Kimberly got in between kisses before she finally pushed Trini’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Do we have to?” Trini decided to use her same old tactic, the puppy eyes. Unfortunately for her, ten years of marriage meant that Kimberly knew all too well what she was doing. 

 

“No, do not pull the puppy eyes,” when Trini didn’t stop, Kimberly chuckled and backed away, “You know how pissed Alicia and Zack will be at you if we don’t show up.”

 

Trini rolled her eyes, huffing loudly, “Why do you always have to be right?”

 

“It’s part of my job as your wife,” Kimberly kissed the small woman’s nose, gave her a smirk before grabbing her purse and sauntering out the door. Quickly, Trini straightened out her leather jacket that Kimberly had bought for her on their first anniversary. She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out the door. 

 

When they pulled up to the house Trini got out, walking to the back to get Maia out of her car seat. While she was doing that, Kimberly looked in the side mirror of the car to see Olivia fidgeting in her seat, a nervous look on her face. She turned back in her seat, facing her daughter with a small, confused frown.

 

“Liv, what’s wrong?” Kimberly questioned, the tiny girl not responding. Maia poked at her sister, giving her a blinding smile when Olivia’s brown eyes shot over to her but it quickly fell when she looked away. Luckily, Trini caught Kimberly’s attention and the two nodded at each other before Trini had Maia in her arms and the door was closed. Kimberly looked back at her oldest, tilting her head down slightly to catch her gaze and when she did, she asked again, “What’s wrong, honey?”

 

Olivia fidgeted, looked anywhere but at her mother, “I just….I’m worried about my soulmate.”

 

“Olivia, you don’t have to worry about that for a long time,” Kimberly comforted her, but the child just huffed and crossed her arms.

 

“No, Mommy! That’s not what I meant!” Olivia’s voice rose slightly and Kimberly looked outside, hoping that Maia hadn’t heard the shouting. The thing was, Maia was autistic. Just like Billy, except she was a little more fragile since she was still a child. When the doctor had first told Kimberly that her daughter was autistic, she knew that he was expecting her to cry and be emotionally distressed or ask questions, but all that she said was ‘Ok’. It had gotten better over the years to the point where she let the whole family pick her up. Yelling was still a sore subject and Olivia NEVER yelled, not just for the benefit of her little sister but because she wasn’t that type of child. 

 

That’s why this talk about soulmates confused Kimberly. Olivia had never once shown interest in knowing about soulmates or even meeting her’s, unlike Kimberly when she was her age. 

 

“Ok, then why don’t you tell me what you do mean,” Kimberly reached back and grabbed her daughter’s hand. 

 

“I know who I want my soulmate to be, but in class we learned that our soulmates are normally people we don’t want,” Olivia stared at her mother, her chin starting to wobble. 

 

“You know, Mama and I weren’t always soulmates.”

 

Olivia was taken aback by the statement, confusion filling her eyes, “But you and Mama have both shown me your tattoos, it’s your names.”

 

“Well, in the beginning we were actually set up with different people. You wanna know who Mama was set up with?” her daughter’s head nodded furiously and Kimberly continued, “Auntie Licia.” Olivia made a face, her mother laughing whole heartedly, “My reaction exactly. And Mama’s. And Auntie Licia’s. And Auntie Harper. And….well, pretty much everyone.”

 

“So, how did you become soulmates?”

 

“Well, one day Auntie Licia came to school and showed Mama her tattoo. It didn’t say Mama’s name anymore. It said Auntie Harper’s name. Then Mama checked her’s and it said my name,” Olivia tilted her head in confusion at her mother’s response, not fully understanding how that happens.

 

“Why did it change names?” 

 

Kimberly chuckled, thinking back to what Trini had told her, “The universe changed its mind,” everything seemed to click in her little brain and Olivia nodded, Kimberly continuing, “Do you know why I told you this story?”

 

Olivia thought about it for a second. “No,” she replied with a shake of her head.

 

“I told you because I wanted Mama to be my soulmate and she was. Even if the tattoo said someone else’s name, I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. It’s the same thing for you. Just because your tattoo says one name doesn’t mean that you are incapable of loving someone who isn’t your soulmate. Understand now?” 

 

A nod.

 

Kimberly smiled at her, patting her daughter’s small leg and getting out of the car. Trini was still on the other side with Maia in her arms, the tiny child, who got her size from Trini, clinging to her. As she gazed at her wife and youngest child, she heard the door open and looked to see Olivia jumping out of the car with a bright smile. When Trini realized that they were out of the car, she smiled and reached for Kimberly’s hand as they began walking up the pathway. Kimberly rang the doorbell, hearing talking and children playing while they stood there.

 

Curiosity struck Kimberly and she whispered to her daughter, “Who is it that you want to be your soulmate?” Before Olivia could answer, the door swung open to reveal Mo, Alicia and Harper’s oldest, in a floral dress and sandals with a pink flower on top of each.

 

“Liv!” the small girl ran to her, wrapping her arms around Olivia’s waist while the other girl put her’s around the brunette’s neck. Pulling away, Mo beamed at her friend and grabbed her hand, “Come on! Uncle Zack is chugging a whole gallon of milk with Uncle Jason!” The two ran off into the house and Trini rolled her eyes at hearing that her two friends were chugging milk in front of children. They walked into the house and were quickly greeted by Harper, who looked beautiful and gleeful as always. Her shorts were stained with mac ‘n’ cheese, but she didn’t let it phase her.

 

“Kimberly! Trini!” She gave Kimberly a bear hug while giving Trini a side hug since she had Maia in her arms. “Hey, Maia.” Harper waved a hand at her when small brown eyes darted up to her.

 

“Hi, Auntie Harper!” Maia waved back, maintaining eye contact for a few second before her eyes returned to the house around her. 

 

Harper placed a hand over her heart, glancing over to Kimberly, “She’s so adorable.” 

 

Kimberly was about to say something when Trini interrupted, “Where’s airhead?” 

 

“She’s in the back with Jason and Zack. Billy and I believe Amanda are out back too,” Harper responded, pointing her finger to the sliding glass door. “I know you already saw Mo, but Jackson and Bladen are in the back too.”

 

Trini chuckled, “Thanks.” She left Kimberly and Harper to talk, like they always did, and made her way out back. As soon as she slid open the door, she was greeted with the sight of not only Zack and Jason chugging milk, but her idiot best friend. Alicia. The children around them were cheering for their parents while their soulmates sat in the lawn chairs under the patio and just shook their heads. Amanda, who they found out was Zack’s soulmate during college, was reclined, pinching the bridge of her nose, and Billy was just telling Jason to be careful. 

 

Their son, Harrison, cheered his dad on while Zack’s son, Will, tried to cheer louder. Mo, Jackson, and Bladen were all screaming for their mother as she slammed the empty gallon of milk down on the table, raising her arms in victory while the other two men gaped at her. Alicia was tackled to the ground by her children, their laughs echoing through the air. When she went to walk over, Trini heard a whimper next to her and looked at Maia to see that she had covered her ear and squeezed her eyes shut. 

 

Trini rubbed light circles on her back, knowing that sometimes it hurt for her to be touched, and whispered to her. Behind them there was still a lot of noise and it was upsetting Maia further. She began squirming in her mother’s hold, whining to be let go and that was when Billy finally noticed. He rushed over to everyone, telling them to quiet down because of the small child. Finally, it went silent and Trini thanked God for Billy. Slowly, Maia calmed down and lowered her hands, choosing to wrap them around her mother’s neck. 

 

Once she was calm, Trini went over to greet everyone. After a few minutes, there was only one person she hadn’t yet spoken to.

 

“Hey, sunshine.” Alicia smirked when she walked over to her best friend, milk still on her face.

 

“Sup, airhead.” Trini retorted, trying to keep herself from laughing at Alicia’s appearance. Her blonde hair looked as it always did, but her clothes were drenched in milk and mud. “Quite the competition you had going on there,” she nodded her head to the table where the cartons stood.

 

“Just a little something fun for the kids,” Alicia shrugged before turning her attention to the little girl in Trini’s arms. “Hey there, sport.”

 

The nickname made Maia’s head snap up and she twisted in Trini’s arms to see her favorite aunt. Tiny hands reached out to as she squealed, “Auntie Licia!” Green eyes looked back at Trini questioningly and the woman sighed, handing over her child. Alicia lifted Maia up into the air, the small child giggling and putting her arms out horizontally.

 

“Supergirl!” Alicia announced before bringing Maia down to rest on her hip, a smile on her face. 

 

Maia frowned when she saw Alicia’s face, her finger pointing to the milk surrounding her mouth, “What’s dat?”

 

“It’s milk.”

 

“Why is it on your face?” Maia tilted her head to the side, just like Kimberly.

 

“Because then I can give you milk kisses,” the blonde kissed the little girl’s cheeks, making sure to smear some milk on them while Maia laughed. “See? Better than normal kisses,” Alicia pressed one last kiss to the top of Maia’s head before handing her back to Trini, who had an unimpressed expression on her face.

 

“You always make sure that my kids leave your house with something on them. Whether it be milk on the face or mud on their clothes,” Trini chuckled, using her jacket to wipe some of the milk off her daughter’s chubby cheeks. 

 

Alicia put her hands up defensively, “That was one time and to be fair, they started it.” 

 

“Oh sure, just blame the children for your stupidity,” the brunette raised an eyebrow, her daughter cuddling back into her neck. “How have things been, airhead?”

 

“Awesome. Mo has the highest grades in her class, Jackson is star player on the basketball team, and Bladen is still Bladen,” Alicia looked behind her to see her children running around with each other and the others, laughing and playing like she used to with Trini. 

 

Trini followed her friend’s gaze, smiling and setting down Maia, “Hey, Maia, why don’t you go play with Bladen.” Maia nodded, running over to the other children, who all made sure not to touch her or scream. Trini walked over to Alicia, standing next to her silently.

 

“This is the life huh, sunshine?” Alicia glanced over at her, content look on her face.

 

She went to respond when Kimberly walked outside, their eyes connecting immediately and the two smiled at each other. Trini turned back to her best friend, “Yeah. It really is.”

 

In that moment, she was even more glad that the universe changed its mind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I know that I've been gone for awhile and I'm really sorry if you were hoping for an update of Revenge, but I have been working on this for months. You guys are probably so sick of Alicia, but I love her even if you don't. This was honestly just an idea that I came up with while writing Blood Bones, which I am now writing the sequel for that one, and I just thought it would be interesting. I've never read a story where someone has the wrong soulmate and the name just changes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and please tell me what you think in the comments. I ALWAYS respond because the readers are the most important part of this world. Also, constructive criticism only, for all the trolls out there. I haven't encountered one yet and this fandom is so sweet. Thank you for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


End file.
